brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
The Hunter is an Clash Royale Brawler, he has shit tons of eyebrow and mustache that covers his face but he has no beard at all. He is a high health double-barreled shotgun welding brawler. His main attack is using his shotgun that shoots bunch of bullets which does absurd damage up close but not so much when targets are further away, the shotgun reload speed is very slow due to the amount of pellets he has to refill to the shotgun. For now i do not have an idea for his super and star power. Attack: Incredible Shotgun His double barreled shotgun shoots out five shells from each barrel which yields ten in total per shot, the bullet appearances unlike the other shotgunners looks exactly the same as the bullets from clash royale (one balls per damage and ten balls total), because there ten shells fired and whenever all of them hits the same target then he/she/it will take @#$% amount of damage which is enough to one shot Tara and Leon with its 800 (3200) damage. His reload is slow as balls at 2.2 seconds (same as clash royale) so you better use your ammo wisely. In comparison to Bull, his hitpoints is lower, moves slower, slower reload speed, wider angle, more damage per shot, and longer range. Health Base Health: 1000 Super: Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru (You Are Already Dead) This super phrase is directly based on the meme from Fist of the North Star series. This is a straight line super that the hunter has press the super button then aim at the direction he wants to fire on, once he aimed at the direction then the game will have a short pause while he says "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru" and his eyes glows red, then the game continues and he shoots out two laser from his eyes from down to straight (refers to angle of his face is facing) (only one laser is needed to hit opponents to deal the damage just like rosa and frank) which deals high damage to opponents and can destroy walls and bushes, the laser "travel speed" is slightly faster than piper's bullet and he can move while shooting laser from his eyes. Trivia *He is the insanely condensed version of Bull in the amount of damage from all bullets does though he is glassier cannon than bull. **Here is the order from diluted to condensed attacks of brawlers: Long Range Shotgunner (300), Shelly, (375 or 400), Darryl (single shots only), Bull (500), and Him (800). *When i created this page i already thought that his super would be Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru but i am not sure how it would exactly work so i left it for that time till i know how it would exactly work so now i do and i placed it oh the hunter. I wanted this to be his super since it works funnily well with the hunter. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers